world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Plum
Profile Biography = A Slave? A Shinobi?: Little is known of Olivia’s background. From the information her Guardian received along with his orders to raise her she was born to a misfit clan of Shinobi in Mildesta and was sold into slavery well before she could even open her eyes ; being seen as more trouble than she was worth the slavers sold Olivia at a relatively low price. Insidious bought her on the spot and transferred her to their growth facility. It was here that she was placed under the care of Guardian Vorr. As Olivia grew her natural talent at stealth work began to appear. Originally it was through simple games of “hide and seek” the many Astartes candidates would play during their free periods. Being innately capable of her presence she would always be the last one found among the bunch. Noticing this Vorr worked it into her training, seeing great potential within her. He taught her how to construct simple explosives as well as a decent amount of swordplay as he did with his other “children”. When the time came for the final experimentation, the “Ishtar Process” as it was called, Olivia was more than prepared for the procedure. This process was the series of surgeries that would make her an Astartes, many didn’t survive it. Out of Olivia’s batch of 30, 15 died. She was told afterwards that those numbers were much better then they originally were. After a formal ceremony she was assigned to Osprey Squad and given the designation OPA74. |-|Equipment = Serpent's Tongue: A Snake Sword made from tempered Steel, Flame Chameleon scales and webbing. The scales and webbings are used to allow the weapon to resist extreme heat and stretch to it's whip like state. This makes each individual blade hard to break and makes the weapon better for lacerating then cutting. The Serpent's Tongue was made by first creating a standard snake blade with tempered steel. During the cooling process the webbing and scales are fitted to wire and each blade then tested in fire. Bombs: Olivia's primary tool as a Ranger Astartes are bombs instead of the more traditional ballistic weaponry. She normally carries around 2 different explosives, all of which serve different purposes. *'Firebee Bomb' - A explosive about the size of a modern day grenade. This bomb, once ignited and tossed will spin, unleashing a torrent of flame as it does. Coupled with Olivia's own control over flame these bombs serve a excellent purpose of supply Olivia with more flame and setting whole area's ablaze. These function as Olivia's primary Heat explosives. *'High Explosive Bomb' - Affectionately called the HE by Astartes this explosive explodes with great force. These bombs are actually capable of breaking down walls if at least 3 are used at once on it, depending on the thickness. These explosives are tube shaped and are usually planted instead of thrown. |-|Abilities = Astartes: Ranger Strain *'The Healer' – Grants the host’s blood the ability to clot around wounds at an extremely fast pace. It has exhibited the ability to form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, preventing massive blood loss and infection of the wound. *'The Spotter' – Grants the host exceptional vision and the ability to distinguish objects from a large distance. *'The Supporter' – An attribute that greatly reduces the physical needs of the owner. This includes breathing, sleeping, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects, etc. *''' The Forge of Speed''' – This Ishtar Seed promotes muscular growth in the way of speed and flexibility. Astartes implanted with this seed upon reaching maturity possess near superhuman reflexes and speed. *'The Tracker' – Mildly enhances the host senses of hearing and smell. With proper training the host is capable of following a single target for an untold distance. Flame Chameleon Aspect: The Flame Chameleon, known as the Sukarta is a type of creature native to the volcanic region of the central island Euclid. These creatures are highly hostile and territorial and capable of rendering themselves practically invisible. Measuring anywhere between 4 feet long (Juvenile) and 18 feet long (Mature), the Sukarta have a natural control over flame and even passively emit it from their bodies. Their scales allow them to survive even lava in the region. When fighting an Sukarta knowledge of your surrounds is key as one would more likely than not never spot one until it's too late. The creature uses it's tongue to attack it's prey, wrapping them in the super-heated flesh and burning them alive before consuming them. Olivia was drawn to this beast after following the call of Blood, defeating it by tricking it to consume a total of 3 HEs. The creature dead she absorbed it's essence and took a bag of remains as a thropy, which was then used to create her weapon. Absorbing it's essence unlocked her Aura of War, The Flame Chameleon Aspect. This ability grants 4 different attributes. #'Camouflage'- Olivia Plum is capable of changing the color of her skin to mimic her surroundings. #'Surface Scaling' - Olivia Plum is capable of sticking to most surfaces with little to no effort. This only doesn’t work on completely smooth surfaces. #'Dermal Armor' - Olivia Plum is capable of generating scales to protect her from harm. These scales are usually highly resistant to heat. #'Pyrokinesis' - Olivia Plum is capable of manipulating Flames and heat to a certain degree. |-|Techniques = Olivia has trained for years in the use of many different weapons, both melee and ranged. She prefers her snake blade and bombs over other weaponry, and has thus learned different ways to use them to accomplish her goals. Martial Techniques: *'Coiling Snake' - A Martial Style unique to snake blades, consisting of 2 different stances for the 2 different states such weapons can assume. **'Viper Stance' - This stance is signifyed by the weapon being in sword mode. It focuses on elongating the blade when striking and quickly retracting it. **'Boa Stance' - This stance is signifyed by the weapon being in whip mode. It focuses on wide area slashing attacks and wrapping around targets. Pyrokinesis Techniques: After years of training and live combat Olivia learned to use her Aura of War in a variety of ways. *'Remote Ignition' - Olivia creates a small fire a small distance away from her, usually used to ignite explosives. *'Flame Augmentation' - Changes the properties of a flame, this includes but is not limited to strength and spreading speed. *'Flame Coating' - Olivia coats her weapon in flames. *'Fireball' - Olivia manifest a ball of flame the size of her fist and hurls it. Category:Character Category:Insidious Category:Astartes Category:Syphon Category:The Order